I've Always Watched You
by CrimsonVampriss
Summary: Sasuke watches Naruto, while he slumbers with only intentions of just watching him. When one thing leads to another. SasuxNaru


I've Always Watched You.

I sat there on there sitting in the open window in Naruto's room, everything was as it was the last time I'd been here. Which was about three years ago, a few nights before I left Konoha for good …. only I was back again. While I thought I could cast away, everything for revenge there was just one thing that was important that my heart didn't want to free itself from. And that was the sleeping dobe, on the bed he was totally unaware of my presence if I'd wanted to I could easy do away with him with my chidori. It would have been better if I could do away with him, so I wouldn't have any restrictions on getting my long awaited revenge. But no I couldn't do away with these things, and at times it really frustrated me because I'd miss the blond haired fool and I'd want to see him, to touch him, and yes have my way with him till morning. At the thought of taking Naruto, a smirk pulled at my lips it made me think of the old days when we'd fool around. He'd always be so noisy, but when it came right down to the pleasure he'd flush prettily and moan while begging for me. "Mmm Sasuke." I heard Naruto mutter in his sleep. My coal black eyes widened a bit, thinking I'd been found out. "Pass the ramen." the dobe muttered a moment later as he rolled over on his back discarding the blankets in the floor as he did. "Baka." I murmured quietly while chuckling softly. It was defiantly apparent that he hadn't lost his appetite for his favorite food of all time. There wasn't much that had changed about Naruto, except he'd become stronger and taller …. and more determined to bring me back. But I couldn't fully come back, not till I had killed my brother …. even then though things wouldn't be the same,I thought quietly to myself. I hopped down from the window, walking over to where Naruto slumbered it was dangerous to get this close.

All the more I just wanted to touch him, to feel what I'd abandoned some three years ago. His blond hair was down in his face, brushing against the marks from Kyuubi. His pajama top was half open exposing his well toned belly, the mark of the nine tailed fox was barely visible. His pajama bottoms were loosely hanging on his hips, heh it would be so easy for me to pull them down. I ran my pale hand down his chest, slowly stroking the hard muscle up and down letting my long fingers trailed down to his stomach. A soft gasp escaped Naruto's lips as he shuddered slightly, earning a wide smirk from me. It was good to know, that his body still remembered me which only proved to myself he hadn't let another touch him. I leaned in again risking being found out, and brushed my lips against his soft full lips. Then it happened Naruto's arms came around my back and pulled me hard against his chest trapping me, not to mention stunning me. I tensed up and dared not move …. well this was just great I thought to myself with the roll of my eyes. I couldn't very well wake him up, and have him let me go but I also couldn't force myself out of his arms either way he'd wake up. It felt nice being this close to him, Naruto had no idea of how much I enjoyed the warmth and the closure of our bodies. He was sound asleep dreaming away about ramen, rather than of me holding him making him mad with lust. Well this is what I'd wanted after all wasn't? For him to forget me, to go on like we'd never shared memories, or our bodies with one another. Heh it wasn't like me to get so sentimental about things like this, good thing I was able to keep them to myself so well. I swifted my body a little, so it'd be more comfortable for me and gazed down at a sleeping Naruto.

He looked so stupid while he slumbered his face all scrunched up and his body all strung out. I quirked another smile, and finally managed to slip out of his grasp getting ready to get off the bed. It was then that I felt Naruto in his sleep reached out and grabbed onto my white top tugging it. "Sasuke come back!" I heard Naruto shout. Before I had time to react to his words, I happened to glance over my shoulder. Naruto bolted up in bed, panting heavily from whatever nightmare he'd been dreaming of. Sweat was pouring down his face, and his bright blue eyes were filled with sorrow. Heh he wasn't even aware that he had a hold of me, which now was a problem seeing as I couldn't get out here, quick enough before he noticed me. Seconds ticked by and I waited to be found out quietly swearing to myself for even coming inside his room. "Huh? Is that you Sasuke?!" came Naruto's loud and noisy reply only moments later. I sighed and turned around turning my cold eyes on him. "No its Kakashi sensei, what do you think dobe?" I said sarcastically. "Don't call me that teme!" Naruto said loudly. I just smirked tugged my shirt from his grasped and stepped back a little. "Wait! Don't tell me your leaving, you haven't even told me why your here." Naruto replied as he reached out to me. I started for the window telling myself not to turn around no matter how much he called out to me.

But it was the rapid sounding footsteps, and Naruto's long arms coming around me from behind that stopped me. "Let go Naruto, I'm going as for why I was here its none of your concern." I said trying to sound cold. "None of my concern? Heh that's a rather stupid thing to say, seeing how you were standing over my bed watching me sleep." Naruto said quietly. "What did you decide to finally kill me? Only when you got here you couldn't do it …. is that it?" he replied in a slightly arrogant tone. '_That's far from it, if only you knew.'_ I thought to myself. "If I say yes?" I questioned quietly. "It wouldn't matter, your still here …. you still came here for me." Naruto replied his voice was a bit more docile now. His arms tightened around me, and I could feel his body pressed up against my back it almost felt as if he was shaking slightly. "Heh your such a fool, Naruto a complete and utter fool." I muttered out loud half chuckling as said it. "That's fine then, I'll be a fool for you." came the blond haired teen's reply. I turned around swiftly catching Naruto off guard, a smirk was playing on my lips and a dark gleam in my eye as I stared down at him. "Then while I'm here shall we have some fun, for old times sake?" I proposed. Oh what the hell? I was here, so was Naruto my body ached for him so what was the problem? In a matter of minutes I'd have him all ready and begging for me even if he protested. Naruto's grip loosened on me, as he let go and backed up just a little. "Uh hey wait …. Sasuke lets not be rash." Naruto said putting up his hands in defense backing up. I pursued him backing him up till he was over by his bed and couldn't move any further without climbing over the bed. "You say no but you want it to don't you? You want to feel my kisses, and caresses on your body." I said quietly.

I was now in front of him, without much effort I pushed him down on the bed causing him to land on his back. I was on top of him in a matter of minutes, pinning his arms up over his head. "Uh hey let me go! I don't want this, you hentai!" Naruto shouted as he struggled under me. The way he struggled under me spoke up, something perverse like he was leading me on knowing full well what it would lead to. "Oh? Then prove it." I murmured. With this my mouth crashed down, on Naruto's taking him into a hungry kiss. I nearly groaned at the feel of his lips against mine, it had been so long since I'd felt them. Of course he tried to break the kiss, so he could give me a earful but I wasn't about to allow him such a luxury. My grip tightened on his arms, as I continued kissing him hungrily and heatedly I didn't bother to conceal my desire for the blond ninja. Naruto pushed weakly at my chest, his protests were getting less and less persistent. My eyes opened slightly, as I continued to kiss him pressing myself hard against his body. His cheeks were flushed, and eyes slowly filling with wanton desire ah yes this was what I'd been waiting for. Only seconds later as I released him Naruto gave in and began kissing me back just as hungrily, his arms came around my neck pulling me closer to him yet. I groaned softly as he opened his mouth up to me, allowing me access to the warm cavern. My tongue swept inside the warm, wet mouth and began rubbing against Naruto's whom in return tangled his tongue with my own. "Nnn Sasuke." Naruto gasped as the kiss was broken.

I wasted no time, in unbuttoning the cotton pajama top of course as always Naruto had to interrupt right when things were heating up. "Whoa hey! Wait just a minute …. I didn't say you could touch me!" Naruto said as he scooted back against the headboard of his bed. "Then should I leave you, to your 'problem?'" I asked with a smirk. I reached out and gripped Naruto's obvious erection causing him to whimper. "Things wouldn't be like this if you hadn't kissed me!" Naruto shouted. I frowned turning my cold eyes on him once again as I murmured. "Oh shut up dobe, and let me love you." That had him shutting up, I thought with a pleased smirk with this I bent down and darted my tongue out circling it around one of Naruto's hardened buds. I took the pink nipple in between my teeth, then bit down playfully the shudder from my blond headed lover that followed pleased me. My other hand slid up his tanned chest, and began pinching and rolling the right nipple giving it as much attention as I was giving the other nipple. Naruto's breathing had become, uneven and his blue eyes were glazed over with the desire he felt. "Sasu ..ke" the blond breathed out as I left his nipples to trail my tongue all the way down his chest, stopping only to dip it into his belly button. As I was going for his pajama bottom's he stopped me by pushing my kimono top over my shoulders. All the while he was muttering that he didn't want to be the only one naked. "Impatient, aren't we?" I teased turning my coal, dark eyes on him. Naruto would never be able to see, but there was a obvious smirk upon my lips that reached all the way to my eyes. The blond had no idea, how cute he could be and how much he amused me without even trying.

"I-Its your fault teme! Coming here in the middle, of the night and doing weird things to me!" Naruto spat out. Though it was dark, I could make out the slight red tint, that had formed on Naruto's cheeks. My eyes darkened with desire, narrowing slightly as I pushed him back down on the bed, I then pinned him down with my slightly bigger body. "Weird things? You say. I don't think I'll be hearing that for long." I murmured into his ear. With that said, I slid down his body and resumed my earlier intentions. Before Naruto could protest, with my thumbs I hooked the band of his bottoms, and slid them down slowly revealing to me a pair of dark blue boxers. I slid my hand up his leg teasingly slow, running it down in between his legs were I stroked the insides of his thighs. Naruto's breath hitched, by the look on his face he wanted to protest but could only gasp, and shudder. His teeth were digging into his bottom lip, as his pressed them into the soft skin so he wouldn't moan so loudly. My long pale fingers, glided up over Naruto's slightly tanned thigh, up inside the boxers. Where I located Naruto's sac, without warning I brought my palm up under the sensitive area and began sliding it back and forth. This created a slow, humming friction that was steadily getting to the blond headed teen. "Nnn …. Oi …. don't touch there …. nnnn!" Naruto moaned out. I could feel my own body growing hot, at the sound of the blond's moans right along with the way his hair was down into his eyes. Instead of stopping the assault, my hand became more persistent rubbing and now squeezing his sac.

"Heh …. then where do you want me to touch? I questioned my low voice dripping with huskiness. "Hnnn …. mmmm! Dont …. ask me that!" Naruto gasped out still being stubborn. Hmph well I could fix that, I thought as my smirk deepened. I then slid my hand out from underneath his boxer shorts, without waiting I tugged the boxers off tossing them off the side while I was at it. "Sasuke! What do you think you-" I cut him off before he could say anything else, my lips crashed down on his claiming them heatedly. All the while, my larger hand came up to grip his swollen cock, from there I began to pump him up and down. It was about that time when he stopped struggling, whimpering into the kiss as I gave his hard on some long awaited attention. Soon Naruto became lax, and began kissing me back just as heatedly. I felt his arms come around my neck, the blond spread his legs just a little parting them for me. As our tongues began to tangle wildly, I tightened my grip on cock so that a sweet friction would be created. While my hand took care of his shaft, my thumb slid up and down over the slit that was now began to leak. I thought about teasing him, about how close he was …. it was obvious he hadn't let anyone help him out. However I was too wrapped up, in the moment to even think about teasing him …. for now. Moments later when the need for air, kicked in I broke the kiss but continued the speed at which my hand was moving. Naruto by now was hot all over, his mouth no longer spoke of protests, instead he could only moan out in his own way begging for more. So I did just that, my hand sped up moving faster than it had before, my thumb moved persistently over the slit occasionally digging my thumbnail into the slit causing more heated moans from Naruto.

"Sasuke …. I cant …. nnnmm!" Naruto gasped out loud, before he could finish the sentence he tensed, and came into my hand. His bright blue eyes were filled with desire, in fact his whole face gave off this dumbfounded look. Naruto's breath was heavy, but I didn't want to wait on him to calm down. It'd been so long since we'd been alone, and this was a moment that I wanted to savor for as long as I could. "You have no idea, how much you do to me." I murmured as I spread his legs further apart. I laid down flat onto my stomach, my fingers once against tracing the inside of the blond's thighs, causing him to shudder uncontrollably. "Tch … right back at you." Naruto muttered. To this I only smirked, and after throughly wetting my fingers I slid two digits in slowly all the while watching Naruto's face, which went wide with shock, and partially some pain. "Oi … Oi s-stop it feels funny!" Naruto protested and started to squirm some now. "Relax it'll hurt more, and I know you don't want that." I pointed out. Without stopping I slid my fingers further inside, moving them in and out at a set pace so that Naruto could get use to the feeling. In the meantime I lowered my lips down, and began sucking at the skin at the side of Naruto's thighs, marking him as my own. "Kami! Y-You never …. listennnnnn!" Naruto groaned out, as he fought to even get a simple sentence. I ignored him, and continued moving my fingers in and out of him while sucking and biting at the area on his thigh. As his moans, started to excite me more, the movement of my fingers and lips increased. I scissored my fingers, stretching him out so that when I finally took him it wouldn't hurt as bad.

The pads of my fingers were rubbing against the soft, damp walls inside Naruto's hole urging him to relax for me. "It'll feel better, if your not as tense you know." I pointed out, as I darted my tongue over a newly made hickey. "You try having …. something thick shoved up your ass, then trying telling me to relax!" Naruto growled out. To this I only chuckled darkly, leave it to the blond to say something like that in the heat of passion. "Want me to stop?" I asked with a smirk, knowing the answer already. While posing this question, my fingers were moving inside him, a mile a minute he was feeling every thrust as it came in, and went out. By now I was able to move my fingers deep inside him, to the point of where I almost reached his prostate. "Stop …. and I'll kill you!" Naruto grunted out heatedly. "Very well then, for the sake of me living I wont stop." I murmured as the amusement filled my voice. With that said I withdrew my fingers, and did with the remaining articles of clothing, only to move back other where the blond laid impatient. I moved up over Naruto, my body now hovering over him as I guided my cock to blond ninja's hole. I'd only dreamed about this sort of thing, when I was here in Konoha. Many of nights, I'd get off in my bed just thinking about how I'd make him mine. And now those dreams were becoming a reality, a reality I wouldn't let Naruto soon forget. Without warning I pushed slowly inside, immediately becoming overwhelmed by the heat, and tightness.

A low grown slipped passed my lips, as the blond ninja gripped me tightly, allowing me to feel just how hot he was. "Kami Naruto …." I breathed out, as I moved slowly in, and out. "Sasuke! A...Aaaa! S-Stop!" Naruto groaned out gasping out in pain. I didn't stop. Rather I couldn't stop, not that we'd now connected our bodies, the sensation was overwhelming, I could only move my hips forward. "Relax your muscles." I instructed pushing my hips forward, sinking deeper, and deeper inside of him. "I cant …. hurts too bad!" Naruto cried out muffled his voice with a pillow. Leaning over I plucked the pillow from his face, revealing teary bright blue eyes. Not being able to resist that soft, foolish face of his I teased him. "Your a ninja, its all about control." Naruto's face turned bright red, whether it was from embarrassment, or anger I didn't know, nor did I care. "Yeah well maybe you, should practice some of that." the blond muttered with a strained voice. It was then that I felt him loosen enough, so that I could move easier. "I don't want to." I murmured. With this I grabbed his legs wrapping them around my hips, I began to move once again. My hips moved in time with the thrusts, slowly impaling the other with my cock. "T-Teme …. Nnnn! Ooo Kami!" Naruto cried out, being none too quiet about it. My raven eyes peered down at him, watching his every reaction as I took him. His pale pink lips were parted, breathing hotly as I would push in, and out of him. Naruto's hair was soaked with sweat, and now laid flat onto his face, giving him this sexy, lusty look.

I watched with interest, as the countless muscles would ripple in pleasure. My pale fingers gripped into the fleshy part of Naruto's legs, pushing him back harder back onto me. A low moan came from both, of our mouths simultaneously as we both felt the spark of ecstasy. From there was no talking, the only sounds that could be heard was the sounds we made, when the pleasure would shoot through our bodies. Along with the sounds of the rustling blankets, the squeaking of the beds, and the delicious sound of skin, on skin. Soon Naruto had began to push his hips, back onto mine meeting my ever thrust as I would pushed forward. By now I was moving fast, and hard all but plowing into the blond ninja's ass. All the while Naruto, would arch his back, moaning for more in that sultry voice his, that even he had no idea how much it effected me. The blond was gripping my cock tightly, as if to squeeze the life out of me, as I sank inside him deep. "Harder! Give it to me harder!" Naruto surprised me by shouting, his voice demanding but pleading. Not wanting to disappoint, I pulled out only to thrust back in harshly pushing into him. I continued repeating the process, in hopes of getting the teen louder, and hitting his sweet spot. My breath was ragged, and laced with huskiness as I studied the dobe I'd come to love. He would never know how much, I wanted him as I did now …. nor could he ever hope to. I didn't care if anyone was to come, his new team mates, Kakashi sensei, or even the hokage herself. All I wanted to was to have him loud, to pour every bit of my essence into him till Naruto wasn't able to forget.

"Mmmm Naruto …. how bad do you want me?" I posed this question, while all but pushing roughly inside of him. The pleasure had all but gone to my head, and by the looks of it, it had gone to the blond's too. I watched as Naruto growled out, arching up as he slid himself back down on me, just as I thrust back into the heat. "Nnnn … I'm at the point of begging,that's how bad!" came the reply, only it was moaned out. It was then that I brushed up against, his prostate causing a series of declarations, along with carnal moans. Naruto began digging at the sheets, his lower body arching into my thrusts. His fiery blue eyes, locked on me as if to say don't stop, or I'll kill you. A low chuckle slipped passed my lips, causing it to come off as husky. Taking hold of his hips once more, I rammed inside of him, hitting the spot dead on, sending a quiver down my spine as the blond gripped my cock, in what felt like a vice grip. Without warning as I rubbed up,against Naruto's prostate once more the blond arched up cumming, splattering the liquid over both mine, and his body. "Sasuke!" the blond teen all but screamed out, his muscles clenching down on me, thus in return causing the control I had to go to hell. My lips crashed down on his, heatedly silencing Naruto's moans, and probably a few protests. I began moving faster inside, as I reached my own climax. Naruto began kissing me back, as I shook in his arms, riding out my orgasm as I heatedly kissed, the blond ninja tangling my tongue with his, devouring him altogether. "Heh,heh dobe." I muttered as the kiss was broken, and I collapsed on top of him. It was hard to breath, hard to even think straight it'd been so long, so very long since I'd seen the knuckle headed ninja. I'd almost forgotten how much, I'd missed him …. no that wasn't true I missed him every passing day, even when I was training with Orochimaru …. to obtain the one goal I'd always desired …. revenge.

This revenge came with a price, I couldn't be with the one I cared for …. loved with everything I had. Not till that man was dead!! Then it would all work out, somehow …. even if I had to deal with Naruto hating me, I would come back. "I told you not to call me that teme." Naruto muttered, his voice lacking his usual fire. In fact he seemed tired, I could hear it in his voice see it in those blue pools that made up his eyes. "Wait for me." I murmured leaning forward brushing my lips across his. Slowly I pulled out, letting the evidence of what had just occurred mix together, and spill onto the sheets. As I went to put my clothes back on, a strong hand reached out clasping my arm, making me stop suddenly. Looking over towards Naruto my eyes widened, there was a serious look about him, but behind that was the pain, the pain I'd never meant to cause …. but did. "D....Don't go damn it! You left me once, I couldn't bear if you did it again!" Naruto shouted, his voice filled with the usual emotion. Oh how I didn't want to go, how I shouldn't go …. but I had to! As long as Itachi lived, there could be nothing between Naruto, thus why I had to get stronger, kill Itachi, and return to Konoha! Shaking him off me, I slipped my boxers on along with my pants, tying the bow while I was at it. "I have to, Itachi's not dead yet …. I'll come back if you'll have me." I whispered putting the last article of clothing on.

It would be dawn soon, before I was discovered I would have to leave now. "To hell with Itachi, to hell with everything! I've spent all these years, chasing you what's a few dozen more?!" Naruto spat at me. I felt the brunt of his words, they were like ice, and fire mixed together …. they burned horribly. Though I wanted to go to him, to kiss him, and reassure him I didn't. Instead I turned for the window, only once had I climbed up onto the sill ready to leap into the night, did I reply. "I'll come back for you, so wait on me dobe." I smiled slightly, before disappearing into the night not looking back once. For I knew if I did, my heart would surely burst, and I would die in the very spot I stood. Looking towards the crescent moon, silently I weeped …. weeped for the very thing I could not have.


End file.
